My Hunger Games Poems
by Donna Temple-Noble
Summary: This story consists of 12 poems that I've written so far, all based on Hunger Games characters. Hope you enjoy! And also feel free to request poems onnew characters if you like them. I promise I'll try my best to live up to expectations. :o
1. Maysilee : A Tribute

_**The End of the Line**_

The card reading, those snake-like eyes,

twice as many, still one prize.

Those reaping balls, full of dread,

why not someone else instead?

Of course it's me, I have bad luck,

now I'm, what? A sitting duck?

Good-byes, good-byes, these tears I cry,

I will never stay alive.

On the train, the train of doom,

District Twelve still in gloom.

Watch the reapings, there's too many,

to Snow, not even worth a penny.

How on earth do I face them all?

Most of them are just too tall.

I'm too small,short, for my age,

here's my story, another page.

I'm on my way to the Games,

I wish they would go up in flames.

I hate this place, it's just so petty,

I'll get my hands on a machete.

I dont' want to kill the others,

just the gamemakers, the "mothers".

At the centre, we're not far now,

to where the gong will sound.

The food looks good, seems like wood,

I would leave here if I could.

Training time, I'm good at nothing,

bad for me, I'm not bluffing.

Private session, this is bad,

there's not a single skill I had.

Scores are up, I got a four,

I bang my fists upon the floor.

Chariot rides around the square,

my miner's costume isn't rare.

Interviews, this is great,

now I'm just murder bait.

I'm in the tube, I'm shooting up,

now I need water, in a cup.

On the plate, supplies gleaming,

other tributes are steaming.

I see a pack, that pack is mine,

there's no way I'm leaving that behind.

Azure blue sky, the grass, lush green,

it was the greatest place I'd ever seen.

The animals, they seemed so cute,

but they made my screaming mute.

Can't drink the water, can't eat the fruit,

shoot a dart, grab the loot.

Find Haymitch, be his friend,

stick with him until the end.

Walking, walking, we don't stop,

walking, walking, I just flop.

He says that it ends somewhere,

his reasoning is just unfair.

We reach the end, it's just a cliff,

I turn to leave, but he stays stiff.

We split up, we won't fight,

but I don't know I'll end tonight.

The birds, they came, I should have known,

all I have is one last moan.

How I wish I could be home,

where my sister watches, all alone.

Gamemakers, for this, you'll pay,

I'll get you back for this one day.

Still, they'll hear my stifled cry,

I never really said good-bye.

Send me back, to my sister,

and to her, I'll leave a whisper.

I'll tell her "For you, I tried my best,

now leave me somewhere I can rest."

Her heart will break, but she'll move on,

although her sister will be gone.

When you lie me there to sleep,

have my golden pin, to keep.

I don't want it with me here,

I need to cry my last tear.

Pass the pin along the line,

it shall be forever mine.

I was Maysilee Donner,

and I was always a goner.

Avenge my death, get them back,

get my blow gun from my pack.

Remember me, don't forget,

I'm leaving you, place your bet.

I pass through the bright, white light,

behind that door is no more fright.

I'm safer here, there is no hurt,

but I want out, I'm set to burst.

I want to stay here, but I need to go,

there's yelling, it's Haymitch, "No. No! NO!"

I feel the dying, the pain is gone,

why did it have to take so long?

The cliff, the axe, the games are done,

how I wish it was me who'd won.

It's no use, I'm gone for good,

but to the Capitol, _knock on wood._


	2. Cato

**Cato**

That infernal girl, how I hate her,

I wasn't worried, I could take her.

Ever since her really good score,

I can't help but feel really sore.

The chariot rides, she shows herself off,

Just a flaming piece of cloth.

In the interviews, she's so boring, while I'm great.

I would want to kill that girl, just you wait.

Its lover boy who steals the show,

We hate him now, me and Clove.

Clove, my partner, fellow career,

I'd grow to love that sarcastic leer.

In the pack, we got through,

Down from Districts One, Four, and Three, too.

The rule that two of us could be spared,

No one thought we really cared.

I loved Clove; she was my soul mate,

For her murderer, I have a burning hate.

She was killed at the feast,

By the biggest tribute, Thresh, the beast.

Her skull pounded in with a rock,

I was stuck, trapped in shock.

I chased after him, to get revenge,

Eventually, her death was avenged.

Just us three, I needed to win,

I couldn't let her beat me again.

The mutts, the pain, it was unreal,

Their claws scraping on the steel.

I almost had him, the boy in love,

I almost had him in my glove.

The arrow pierced through my hand,

Life snapping like a rubber band.

The mutts devoured me, limb by limb.

My chances were never slim.

The agony, it went all night,

With all the pain, all the fright.

I pleaded to the girl I hate,

She was to decide on my fate.

The arrow going in my skull,

Is the last memory I can pull.

I hated them then, I hate them now,

I want my life back, but how?

At least here, I can be free,

Here, Clove is what I see.

I'm with who I love,

I hear the singing of a dove.

Maybe, I don't really want it all back,

Maybe, I just don't want that one last crack.

Here, I'm safe, here, I smile,

I won't go back, not for a while.


	3. My Arrow

_**My Arrow**_

My

Arrow

In his head

Rue in a flower bed

My kills, I was part of this

Those tributes with no last kiss

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why is all that I can think

Now I'm on the cruel brink

For the Capitol, lives became lit

Tell me, why did I have to suffer through it?


	4. Remember Foxface

**All Hunger Games content rightly belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do NOT want to get sued.**

_**Remember Foxface**_

So smart, so sly,

So fast that she could almost fly.

Her sleek red hair, her amber eyes,

How did she say her good-byes?

Such a good chance, such potential,

Surviving this was so essential.

At least she had a quiet end,

A wound you don't need to mend.

The Hunger Games are bad enough,

But watching them die is so tough.

She was no piece in the Games,

She will leave all sorts of stains.

Foxface never murdered, never killed,

Which is why she was billed.

She didn't deserve this, no one does,

But it happens, just because.

New ideas, unseen by all,

Foxface was always on the ball.

She came, she went, she caused no trouble,

Now she lies there, in the rubble.

She was not one to obey Snow,

She'd come, grab her pack, and go.

She would not kill, she would not do it,

It was just that one berry she bit.

The deadly poison, just like that,

ended her life in a snap.

How low of the Gamemakers, something so mini,

Would kill that girl who was oh-so-skinny.

Admire foxface, give her your pride.

Admire the girl from District Five.

Remember Foxface, remember the name,

Remember she wasn't just part of the Game.

Remember the eyes, remember the hair,

Remember that girl with that certain flair.

If it feels impossible, what you can't do, remember Foxface,

She'll remember you too.


	5. Rue, Not a Piece

**All Hunger Games content rightly belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do NOT want to get sued.**

_**Rue, Not a Piece**_

My name was called, no volunteers,

I had to live out my worst fears.

I was right, to be scared,

I became a mutt, my teeth bared.

My name was Rue, I was small,

I screamed for Katniss when I would fall.

It was the boy, the boy from One,

He stole my life, then he was done.

I knew it, it was no good,

I wanted to live, I knew I should.

I tried so hard to cling to life,

Why a spear? Why not a knife?

Maybe then, I may have won,

I may have seen the real sun.

I may be gone, but my spirit's here,

Now I'm guarded, no more fear.

Why must the Capitol continue this?

How can this give them bliss?

I still hop around in trees,

I come and go as I please.

I still sing to the mockingjays,

My four note tune still plays.

In the orchard, my job goes on,

I am no more just a pawn.

Now, I may be free to roam,

But I will never truly be back home.

I knew when my end was near,

Seeing Marvel's evil sneer.

I wanted, badly, to come back,

Then I came home, in a sack.

But I'm alright now. I have Thresh.

Neither of us could escape death.

I have everyone here.

They apologize for our tears.

Marvel, Cato, Clove, and Glimmer,

All of us who'd gotten slimmer.

I will haunt Snow, I will haunt them all,

I need to haunt him until he falls.

They will join me, the others,

Passed away sisters and brothers.

All of us useless victims,

Will give Snow our conviction.

It's all him, it's all his fault,

With all that money in his vault.

All the districts, they are alone,

It's not like they all have phones.

Snow must die, he must, he must,

What he's done is too unjust.

I was Rue, I still linger,

I will kill Snow, won't lift a finger.

I was no piece in those Games,

Girl on Fire, set your flames.


	6. The Girl of My Dreams

All Hunger Games content rightly belongs to the wonderful author, Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended. I do NOT want to get sued.

**The Girl of My Dreams**

That girl, my love, from the Seam,

She's the girl of my dreams.

Not until I was five,

Did I know what it was like to be alive.

Her voice, her voice, it's the best,

She out-sings all the rest.

Her hunting boots, her bag of game,

I'll always love her, just the same.

I've never felt like this before,

Each day, I love her more and more.

I refuse to take any other,

I have more love for her than for my brother.

The loaves of bread, the dandelions,

The Girl on Fire is so defiant.

The Valley Song, the lullaby,

Why was I always just too shy?

She volunteered, she's so brave,

She took care of me in the cave.

On the train we had a fight,

Her bark is better than her bite.

In the chariot, she made a spash,

Imagine all that sponsor cash.

In the Games, I protected her,

But, I almost ended her.

The fake rule, two could win,

My name cut through the air, like a pin.

The mutts, death of Cato,

Her life became a tornado.

Full of loss, sorrow, dispair,

Will we ever be a pair?

We got maried, we are well,

Point is, with future, you can't tell.

That girl, my love, from the Seam,

She's the girl of my dreams.


	7. The Love of My Life

**The Love of My Life**

I love that girl, that girl from Four,

She saw me walk through those doors.

To the Justice Building, we were childhood friends,

She never saw me meet my ends.

I won for her, my true love,

I imagined her face from above.

The freezing arena, my sorrow,

She would need things old, new, blue, and borrowed.

I won my Games; I thought we were done,

But in store, Snow had all sorts of "fun".

All those women, they were gross,

I never loved them the most.

I couldn't tell Annie, she would die,

Snow would swat her like a fly.

I thought it was bad, but it wasn't the worst,

The Hunger Games were reimbursed.

I prayed, I hoped, it wouldn't be her,

The Games are evil, they always were.

They called her name; she tried to be brave,

As she made her way up to the stage.

I mentored her, not the male,

For her to win, he must fail.

I felt so bad, he was nice,

Unfortunately, he paid the price.

He wasn't the only one,

Annie was let in on the fun.

Partner beheaded, she lost hers, too,

The Capitol citizens hadn't a clue.

I love Annie, she's my all,

She doesn't bother me at all.

Arena floods, she's the winner,

But, she was never a sinner.

We both made it, almost fine,

At least now, maybe, she can be mine.

She still freaked out, I calmed her down,

I never liked to see her frown.

The Quarter Quell, this is swell,

To the Capitol, I could never tell.

She was Reaped, good old Mags,

Not one of those unsightly hags.

She saved Annie; I owe her my life,

I owe her my beloved wife.

I survive, yet again,

My darling, Annie, still a ten.

The rebellion starts, always danger,

I will not let them change her.

She gets rescued, I have her back,

I'm the only part of her that she lacks.

We got married, the best ever day,

But now, again, she had to pay.

Squad 451, it was the lizard,

Life flashed before me like a blizzard.

I was beheaded, oh, the gore,

They left me lying on the floor.

All I could think was "What about my love?"

She was as pretty as a dove.

Two people's heads gone,

Her eyes, filled with tears, shone.

Now, who's going to comfort her?

They're all so incompetent, they always were.

She was with child, now she's alone,

My body, my head, cold as stone.

Now, even though I'm gone,

I'll watch Annie, my child, forever on.

I'm not so mad about my dying,

In fact, it feels like I'm flying.

No, I'm angry for those still living,

The ones who just keep on giving.

They suffer pain, it's all Snow's doing,

All those mutts he'd got chewing.

I'll get him, Annie; I'll get them all,

They never should have let _me _fall.


	8. The Stylist

**The Stylist**

I watched the games, I didn't know,

All of the things done by Snow.

I had a machine, I could sew,

How could we all sink so low?

I wanted to look inside the Games,

The Capitol should be ashamed.

I had no love, no connection,

All those tributes, no protection.

I asked for Twelve, the unwanted district,

The coal mining one, the misfit.

My first year, it went so well,

I finally came out of my shell.

I took a new turn with the designs,

The product of it was so sublime.

The Girl on Fire, my best work,

All the others, full of murk.

I met the tribute, became her friend,

She made it through till the end.

I continue her flickering look,

That just made the perfect hook.

My second year, however, she was back,

This spun my mind all off track.

I'm angry now, why again?

Whatever, she'll score over a ten.

She'll get out, she will make it,

Unfortunately, I couldn't take it.

I had to go and commit treason,

Well, what can I say? 'Tis the season.

Her wedding dress, so beautiful,

Here's another stunt I'll pull.

I'll show the Capitol what they've done,

This isn't just games and fun.

The mockingjay, the rebellion starter,

To the cause, she was a martyr.

I was killed on my second year,

I had known my end was near.

I won't hurt her, anybody,

My patchwork was never shoddy.

I am Cinna, I never die,

I'm alive today, but here I lie.

I may have been beaten to death,

Katniss saw my last breath.

Our good-bye, still, I cry,

That girl will always defy.

I live on, won't be forgotten,

Even though my body's rotten.

The Capitol can't erase this,

The stylist's final kiss.

Throwing caution to the wind,

The Peacekeepers had me pinned.

Targeted for her, my planned slaughter,

Good thing, I guess, they never caught her.

I died, saying my last good-bye,

The only fault here is mine.

I moved on for the cause,

I wish the reaction was on pause.

They will remember, the Capitol morons,

None of the tributes were ever pawns.

I came here and did what I came to do,

I was then beaten to a pile of goo.

The Girl on Fire was my friend,

She was my friend until I met my end.

She can't see me, but I see her,

That young girl with that spur.

I'm done now; I've left my mark,

Now I sleep in the dark.

She will remember me,

The flaming girl in the tree.

I could have done more, what a shame,

Katniss, my friend, set your next flame.


	9. Thresh : Finally Free

**All Hunger Games content rightly belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do NOT want to get sued.**

_**Thresh : Finally Free**_

I wanted home, to be free,

I hope that you'll remember me.

I was strong, that was me,

But blood was all that I could see.

I wanted home, to be free,

But, instead, Cato murdered me.

I was forced here, had no choice,

If only you could hear my voice,

I wanted home, to be free,

Surviving this was the key.

To my grandma, to my sis,

Just for you, I'll sorely miss.

I wanted home, to be free,

But now, they're billing me.

What have I done for this strife,

But spare that one girl's life?

I wanted home, to be free,

Now I'm dead, what a fee.

Why was it me? It's so unjust,

But I did it because I must.

I wanted home, to be free,

But, then I was forced to leave.

My family's lost me, I've lost them,

Why must they suffer pain again?

I wanted home, to be free,

I hope that you'll remember me.


	10. When I Died

All Hunger Games content rightly belongs to the wonderful author, Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended. I do NOT want to get sued.

**When I Died**

I was 14, when I died,

Was it Gale's? Had he lied?

I was helping, what had I done?

It's not like I was having fun.

Katniss saved me as long as she could,

I'm not happy, if I could go back, I would.

I feared for her, but she would live,

Life crumbled around me, like sand in a sieve.

I couldn't hold on, time was slim,

I only heard Kaniss yell out "PRIM!"

I'm over now, can't come back,

My life is all that I lack.

I'm still with Katniss, every day,

I need to be sure that she's okay.

I lost my life, for the cause,

Snow can have a big applause.

He'd got one down, lots to go,

Oh, oh, oh, he'll never know.

He was killed, by himself,

Katniss is full of stealth.

I yelled her name, she yelled mine,

Then I left it all behind.

I think it was Gale's bomb, I heard Snow,

I think it was his bomb that made me blow.

No pieces left, for them to find,

I really tried to be kind.

I was 14 when I moved on,

Not even I was ever a pawn.


	11. A Victor's Life

A Victor's Life

My name was called, not surpised,

I stand on the stage, covering my eyes.

Hiding back my fake tears,

It is not my greatest fear.

I had a strategy, a good one, at that,

Snow is such a little rat.

I will act weak, I decide,

To Snow's rules, I will abide.

In training, I will suck,

They all think I have bad luck.

I get a bad score, it works so well,

The others talk, don't know I can tell.

I will not kill, not right away,

But I must to come back someday.

The arena, full of trees,

I was ever so pleased.

Just like Seven, just like home,

My family sits, all alone.

I was under the radar, I hear them yell,

But my name doesn't ring a bell.

Then it's time to do the worst,

My head is about to burst.

I dash out, axe in hand,

Eveything has gone as planned.

I've killed the rest, I win,

Im stuck to the ladder, like a pin.

Victory tour, I can't think,

My heart feels like it will sink.

Now I'm a mentor, Snow gives a call,

That petty man is very small.

He told me I wasn't done,

That it was time to have some "fun".

I refused to do it, he was mad,

I never realized how much I had.

He had warned me I would pay,

I found my dead family the very next day.

I lost everything, there's nothing here,

Now I have shed my last tear.

I almost stopped helping them,

Even if they got a ten.

It seemed cruel to let them believe,

That they had it all up their sleeve.

If they win, they still lose,

It's why many resort to booze.

The Quarter Quell came again, once more,

Again, I walked through that door.

All my friends, dead, gone,

Cecelia was a great mom.

Wiress, Blight, and Mags,

All went home in body bags.

Woof, the morphlings, good old Chaff,

He was always ready for a laugh.

I also lost Seeder,

She was a real leader.

I was never friends with Cashmere or Gloss,

But they never should have lost.

Brutus was the last one dead,

Enobaria screamed and fled.

Captured in the hovercraft,

Capitol people are so daft.

They tortured us, made us cry,

I never got to say good-bye.

They doused us with water, turned on the power,

This isn't how I like to shower.

Finnick was my only friend,

I wasn't with him at his end.

He met such a tragic demise,

There his headless body lies.

Poor, poor Annie, alone with child,

All of those bodies piled.

If the Games should come back to life,

I'll kill the President, avoid the strife.

If I'm executed, so be it,

We should'v known we'd see it.

I am Johanna Mason, and I swear,

I'll say yes, should you ask "Do you dare?"


	12. The Firestarter

**The Firestarter**

In the Games, I strive to be alive,

But I'm becoming sleep deprived.

So cold so dark, I find a place I will mark,

I find a tree with thick brown bark.

I try to sleep, but I start to weep,

I shoudldn't have made a peep.

Temperature dropping, I freeze, then I feel a little breeze.

Someone running, I hear them wheeze.

I hush my self, they run, how do people find this fun?

You are never the only one.

It's too much, my icy clutch,

Grabs a branch, hear it crunch.

I snap and snap, holy crap,

The careers are here; I am trapped.

The fire glowing, the smoke blowing,

My face is surely showing.

I'm too far down, I won't get the crown,

At least I didn't drown.

He finds me and pulls a sword, he even looks almost bored,

My screaming strikes a chord.

I beg, I plead, he glares at me, eyes like beads,

Now I know I won't leave.

He slices me, by my heart, he almost rips my soul apart,

It's almost time to depart.

I'm alive, just barely, we're treated so unfairly.

Cato runs away merrily.

Two minutes, I hear steps, Not the ones Cato kept.

They lack Cato's pep.

I see it's the baker's son, the only decent one,

"End it now." I say; undone.

"Make it quick" I say, I grab a stick,

Point to my head, I feel the dying kick.

He whispers something in my ear, how I wish I could hear,

All I do is shed one tear.

Hand moves so fast, silver in a flash,

I am hit with a blast.

Then it was over.


End file.
